One Argument after Another
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: After getting attacked in the snow by a hollow, Karin was then saved by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Of course, after Hitsugaya made a stupid comment, Karin began stupid arguments to show that humans were way better than Shinigami. *HITSUKARIN* One-shot. Complete.


One Argument After Another

HitsuKarin One-Shot

* * *

><p>"<em>Karin-Chan! Look! It's snowing!" screamed Yuzu at the top of her lungs, pointing outside while pulling her gloves on. "Isn't it pretty Karin-Chan?"<em>

"_Uhhh… Yeah." Mumbled Karin, looking out the window. Ichigo had vanished again, but why? Hadn't he lost his powers after that whole… Shinigami war?_

_The snow continued to fall and Yuzu continued her process of placing on her winter woollies. Karin looked out the window and then froze at the screech that filled the air._

_HOLLOW. HOLLOW. HOLLOW-_

* * *

><p>Walking up abruptly, Karin scanned the room as she reached for a hair bobble, tying her hair up quickly and slipping on her slippers. Yuzu was fast asleep and Ichigo had chosen to stay at Chad's for the night.<p>

Looking out the window, it continued to snow. The weather was cold, frosty, wet. Getting snow in the inside of her boots was one of the things she _did _not want.

Thankfully, there was no Hollow. So that was a good thing, right? Then again, no soccer tomorrow, and that just made her depressed.

"Snowy soccer shots?" Karin laughed to herself. It was 5am in the morning, so she wasn't going to bother going back to sleep. She would have woken up in around 2 hours anyway. If she was lucky, school might not be on!

* * *

><p>Trudging through snow, Karin Kurosaki was pissed. Her friends were wimps and didn't like going to far out in the snow. The didn't want a snowball fight in the snow either. So she kept walking, her mind wandering else where until she stopped as she came across a rather unusual footprint.<p>

"If I didn't know better, it's probably a hollow's imprint…" mumbled Karin, tucking her scarf up to her chin as she stared round. Just past 11am, she really had nothing.

A shrill shriek entered the air and made her freeze.

A hollow, but where? Looking round, she got the fright of her life at the huge 'CRUCH' sound the snow made next to her, but when she looked and jumped out the way, nothing was visible.

What. The. Hell.

"Kurosaki. That Hollow is too skilled for your eyesight to perceive." Said a voice, causing Karin to look up and then down at the Shinigami that landed right next to her.

"T-Toshiro?" she gaped, looking at the new differences the snowflake had. His white hair was shorter, and he wore a torn scarf around his shoulders.

"I suggest you move." Said Hitsugaya in warning, drawing his sword. Karin took a couple of steps back as another shriek entered the air and as she looked up, a flicker appeared before vanishing once more.

"It blended with the snow?" asked Karin, blinking. Toshiro looked towards her while sheathing Hyorinmaru.

"That hollow had the ability of changing the weather." Corrected Toshiro. "He can blend with pretty much anything."

"I see." Mumbled Karin, blushing lightly. "Ummm… So what are you doing her, Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Growled the snowflake, before tightening his own scarf. "I'm here to tell of Kurosaki Ichigo. He's releasing too much spiritual pressure."

"Oh." Said Karin. She understood all of these things. "So he was attracting high level hollows?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"It's an easy matter to deal with." Said Toshiro, narrowing his eyes. "For a Captain."

"Even a Captain can't handle everything." Stated Karin.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You would most likely fail in most Human activities." Said Karin bluntly.

"I-I wouldn't!" said Toshiro in exasperation. "Anyway, I'm not here to do human things! I'm here to kill hollows!"

"You said you were here to tell Ichi-Nii to reduce his spiritual pressure." Said Karin slyly.

"You've got one strange attitude now, don't you?" countered Toshiro.

"Eh? I do not!"

"Do so."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Karin, before a smirk crawled onto her face. "Lil' Shiro~"

A vein popped on Hitsugaya's head.

"At least I'd get chosen first for a game of soccer." Said Toshiro, grinning evilly.

"At least it doesn't look like I bleach my hair." Countered Karin, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I'm taller than you now."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

Got you." Said Toshiro. "I don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not arrogant like you!"

"I'm not arrogant, you are."

"Shut up! You're the one get flustered by Rangiku!"

"She throws herself at me! It's not my fault when my head is shoved in between her… Chest…"

"Ha-ha! You're blushing!"

As the argument continued, Isshin hid in the bushes with Yuzu, both with bright blushes on their faces.

"Dad, you don't think…?" started Yuzu, unable to finish her question as Isshin leapt out with a proud smile on his face.

"MY DARLING KARIN FINALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted both Karin and Toshiro together, both kicking the poor father of three simultaneously in the gut.

"At least I don't have an annoying father!"

"At least I don't have to sit in an office 24/7!"

"At least I don't have an attitude problem Kurosaki!"

"Someone who says they don't have an attitude problem DOES have an attitude problem!"

And the list goes on… and on… and on… and on…

And on.

One argument after the other.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't written HitsuKarin in a while . I had a sudden want to write it... So here it is! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed the story xD


End file.
